


We Ship It

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Shipping Ace/Justin [2]
Category: Cape High Series - R.J. Ross
Genre: Ace being a flirt, Ace's roses, Gen, Jack shipped it first, Jack's read fanfiction, Justin's growing mustache, M/M, Max and Jack playing matchmaker, Max and Jack ship it, Max and Jack teasing Ace, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Ace, Post Super Girls, Rocco joins in the get-Ace-and-Justin-together mission, Telepathy, because of Aubrey, max's pov, oblivious Justin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Max first noticed something was going on with Ace and Justin when Ace had been dubbed a flirt by Alyssa and started practicing on Justin. Or at least that’s what Max thought was happening, because neither of them seemed to think anything of it.
Relationships: Ace/Justin, Max & Jack, Max & Jack & Rocco
Series: Shipping Ace/Justin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132655





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to lead up to Sharing the Love.

“What do you think? Do I look good with a mustache?” Justin said, drawing my attention away from crashing the dorms, as he posed for Ace. I hopped in the air to watch them out of sight.

“Stunning. Really playing up the grown up aspect. You’ll make your fans go wild,” Ace teased, toying with a… rose? Really Ace? So cliché. I half expected that he’d be handing us roses someday. It would probably be a distraction, but still.

He glanced at the rose for a moment before flourishing it toward Justin. “Your first rose from an adoring fan.”

Justin laughed and took it. Were they dating? Did everyone else know? Was it a secret? I peeked inside Ace’s mind, just to make sure I wasn’t going to spill a secret or something: _He still likes Morgan, right? This Malina thing is just… a convenience. I don’t want him dating Malina. We’re supposed to be in the same boat in liking a girl out of our reach. But he still calls me first. It’s not like he’s going to stop paying attention to me if he does date her. Why would it even matter?_

I bit back a snort. Seriously? How could he be that oblivious? A Liberty at lunch could see Ace was crushing hard on Justin. Maybe Justin had a better sense of what was going on: _I think I’m going to keep the mustache. How long do illusion roses even last? Maybe I should get a vase for it. It smells like a real one. Ace totally knows what girls like._

Nope. It looked like I was going to have to get them together myself. I couldn’t let a fellow villain be lonely when he had the perfect boyfriend material in front of him. And I knew just who would help me get them together.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max lays out his first plan to get Ace and Justin together to Jack.

“Seriously? You want to get Ace and Justin together. I’ve been shipping them since before Ace even debuted,” Jack complained. “Don’t look at me like that. My girlfriend’s got me into this whole fandom experience. It’s like stepping into another world, a fascinating, sometimes twisted world. Don’t even get me started on some of the ships our fans have.”

“And we’re going to leave that where it is,” I said, carefully taking a step away. I’d call Jack to drop by my room tonight for a private discussion. Now I know why he seemed a little more freaked out than if he just thought I was going to prank him.

“As Ace’s best friends and fellow villains it’s our solemn duty to get Ace and Justin together. Just imagine, we might even be able to set up a villain back-stabbing arc where we kidnap Ace’s boyfriend and have him rescue the hero. There would be lines like: ‘You never said anything about being Dragon’s boyfriend the last time we met. You’re practically family now—‘”

“Didn’t his step-mom negate your powers lost time you tried?” Jack pointed out with an evil grin.

“You’re interrupting the moment. It could add a whole new level to Justin and yours rivalry when it goes public and you crash his shows. Ace already likes him. All we’ve got to do is to get them to realize their feelings and confess to each other.”

Jack tilted his head back against the couch. “And we’re leaving the fanfiction out of it. Why don’t we ask the girls how they get their ships together?”

“No! They’ll try to play matchmaker. This is our mission.” I struck a classical scheming pose. “We’ll just have the whole school convinced they’re already dating. With the way those two have been acting toward each other, it shouldn’t be that hard. And then they’ll have to face their feelings and why everyone thinks they’re together. It’ll be perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is 100% fanfiction about the villain trios in this universe and shipping of them, and Aubrey and Emily have totally looked at it


End file.
